Outlaw Queen One-Shots
by Amalynn John
Summary: A series of missing/added scenes of Regina/Robin from season 3B. These scenes are not really connected in anyway to one another. All can stand on their own and were written in that way.
1. The Gift

**Taking a break from SOH to write this one-shot. That unseen scene of Regina giving Robin golden-tipped arrows needs many interpretations. This is mine.**

**It become more about Regina's feeling here in the beginning but hopefully you get some enjoyment from it. I love me some Regina.**

**I do not own OUAT or it's characters.**

**TO ShotsOfSunshine, thanks for the lesson (I mean it). I had NO clue. Tried googling information before hand but was only left confused. In my mind Regina probably wouldn't know either and would have just left the blacksmith hanging to find a way to do the gold-tips, lol. But I changed it to just smith! Thanks again.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Regina paced the floor, pausing briefly to run her hand along her vanity table. It still felt strange being back here in her castle, back in the Enchanted Forest. Her mind was a whirlwind of emotions, so much had happened over the last couple of months, hell the last year. This was actually the first time she was able to stop, to think, the only problem was that finally being able to pause seemed to be causing her more stress than it was relaxation. _A sister_. She was still trying to wrap her mind around that one. She wasn't fully sure she believed the witch but she knew one thing for sure….she wanted to _destroy_ that green-skinned viper. That thought alone had spurred her to life. Losing Henry had crippled her, she had wanted nothing more than to be rid of the pain. She had attempted to bury her heart, attempted to put herself into a sleeping coma just so the memory of her son, of losing him wouldn't hurt so damn much. Not feeling anything had to be better than the misery of living a life without the only person who mattered to her. Now after her interaction with the Wicked Witch, _Zelena_, she had been able to think of something else, something that she was familiar with, something that was a comfort, hate and destruction. Those were two notions that she knew very well, that she had prided herself on when she last lived in the Enchanted Forest. Those were things that she could focus on so she wouldn't be overwhelmed with her feelings of heartache and regret when ever she thought of Henry.

It had been over two months and they hadn't heard a thing from the witch since she vacated the castle, so all her plans of ruination had been laying dormant for the last few weeks. Instead, much to her dismay, she had been pulled into helping rebuild the Kingdom alongside the Charmings. She often found herself biting her tongue to withhold scathing remarks at some of their ideas instead relying on sarcastic one-liners. She also found it quite unsettling the way she would find herself conversing with people she would not have given the time of day in the past, she would suddenly be mid-conversation with someone not knowing how she ended up there in the first place. Possibly the most unnerving thing…._person _of all these last couple of months was that of the outlaw, the thief…._Robin_. He always seemed to be around, lending a hand with rebuilding the kingdom and taking part in their weekly planning sessions. She was constantly bumping into him on the days she needed to escape, when she couldn't stand another minute confined in the walls of the castle. There he'd be in the garden or in the stables, his eyes concerned, asking her if she was well. She didn't need that, she didn't need kindness and compassion, least of all from him. It unsettled her the vulnerability she had already shown the man. He had shown up unwanted that night when she was breaking into her own castle. She had been prepared to go it alone, fulfill her task, and then go into that sweet, deep sleep that would rid her momentarily of the pain she suffered. She had told him many things that night, things she had never shared with another as quickly, if ever. Later when she thought of it, she'd tell herself the only reason she shared those things was because she knew she would never see him again. She would be asleep and he would go about his _merry_ way. Deep down she knew that wasn't the only reason, there was something about him that pulled her in, something that made her heart flutter a little faster when he walked into a room….she just wasn't sure what the hell it was.

She sighed and sat down at the table picking up a rock that sat on it. She moved her fingers slowly over it, caressing the edges of the smooth stone. There was one thing she liked about the outlaw, his young son, Roland. He had given her the heart shaped rock as a thank you for saving him and for giving him the stuffed monkey. She smiled at the memory. He had waddled up to her in his precious little cape, pulling at her own feathered one. "Thank you for saving me majesty," he had said handing her the stone. Her heart had melted almost immediately at his soft smile, his sweet dimples. At that time though everything about the young boy had screamed Henry to her so she had quietly thanked him and then did everything in her power to avoid him after that. He did not make it easy. At first she would catch him watching her across the room. When their eyes would meet, he would smile and wave and she would quickly look away, her mind stuck on another brown-haired boy. Eventually the looks turned into following her around mimicking the small things she did. She couldn't quite bring herself to tell him to leave so she said nothing, only merely accepting his presence. She can't quite recall the moment that the wall she had built shattered, possibly it was the time when they both had been sitting quietly on a sofa one evening, both engrossed in their own reading materials when she felt his small hand slide gently into hers. She remembered glancing down at the contact, her heart beating wildly at the foreign feeling of warmth that spread throughout her. It had been so long since she had been touched. Now the young boy's talking was unstoppable and she relished it.

She set the rock down and put her head in her hands, sighing once more, her thoughts returning to that of Roland's father. It wasn't exactly that his help that night breaking into her castle, and his help since then had gone _unappreciated_. He was a hard worker and seemed to be very….skilled at different things. Snow and Charming were constantly bestowing him with praise and gratitude but usually the only words spoken between she and the thief were a sarcastic, witty and sometimes biting repartee that often would end up leaving her breathless and feeling off-kilter. Perhaps if she gave him a token of thanks she would finally feel like her debt was paid and she wouldn't feel like she should interact with him any longer. If it was something of wealth perhaps he would take it and leave, that is what normal thieves did. She chose to ignore the sound of her heart telling her that this man was no regular thief. She needed him to leave she knew, leave so this strange, unfamiliar sensation that plagued her when ever he was around would depart as well. What could she give him though? Coin was too simple and she was not a simple woman. Gold? He seemed like someone who would appreciate gold. Her mind briefly fell onto the bow and quiver that Robin always had on him. The bow and arrow that he had saved she and Snow with that day so long ago. He did fancy his bow and arrows. Perhaps gold-tipped arrows would be a suitable gift.

Her mind made up, she stood and walked over to one of her many jewelry boxes, riffling through and picking out a few of her gold pieces. These would do. She waltzed out of her room intent on one mission. There were people everywhere she looked, her castle filled to the brim, that was not something she was used to but it just wasn't her castle anymore. She stopped along her journey, acquiring information from certain people, once she found out what she needed to know she went to the the man she needed to see.

"Woodsworth?" she asked the man whose back was turned from her, it came out more of a demand than a question.

The man startled at her voice, nearly dropping the metal he was working with. He let out a gasp when he realized just who was addressing him and clumsily bowed. She noticed a nervous tremble pass through him as he stuttered out, "Your...your majesty, how may I be of service."

She ignored his anxiety getting right to the point of her visit, "I was told you were a smith," she inquired.

"Y..yes," he told her, confusion written all over his face.

"Are you able to make arrows?" she asked.

"I am," he said, still clearly skittish.

She thrust her gold jewelry at him, "I would like a dozen arrows, with golden tips," she demanded. "You will be well paid," she added as an afterthought.

"Yes your majesty," he said, his trembling hands reaching out to take the jewelry from her.

"Send them to me when they are finished," she said, turning sharply away from him, leaving him completely baffled.

* * *

Two days later the arrows now sat on her vanity table. She stood staring at them. Perhaps this had been a bad idea. The more she looked at the arrows the more apprehensive she grew of actually giving them to Robin. She ran her finger along the edge of one. They had turned out much more beautiful than she had thought they would. There was a knock at the door causing her to jump. Her stomach flipped, was it Robin? Did he know of the gift? Was he here to collect?

"Regina?" a feminine voice called out from the other side of the door. _Snow_. She had forgotten that she had agreed to meet with Snow White to talk about some decor changes in the castle. She furrowed her brow at the thought. She didn't really care what Snow did with the castle. She did not plan on being here long-term anyway. She opened the door, allowing Snow to pass.

"Good morning," the princess greeted her cheerfully. Too cheerfully.

"Good morning," she said curtly.

Snow looked taken back for a moment, "Is everything alright?" she asked. Lately she and the princess had forged a more friendly nature much to her own astonishment. It was still tentative, especially on her part, but it was something that even one year ago she thought would be impossible.

"I'm fine," she told her, "It's just been one of those days."

"Ah, Did you still want to have the meeting? We can wait until a better time if you wish?" Snow inquired.

"It's fine, let's just get it over with," she sighed.

"Ok," the princess smiled tentatively. She walked over to sit at the vanity table, stopping short when she saw the arrows. "Are those gold-tipped arrows?" she asked.

Regina closed her eyes in frustration. _Damn_. Of course Snow had to see those. Snow turned to her, her face showing some amusement. "Are those for Robin?" she asked.

She knew she couldn't deny it, Snow White would see right through any lies or half truths she would tell. "Yes," she answered, "They are simply a thank you for his help breaking into the castle," she said, her eyes looked downward not quite able to look at Snow.

"That was almost three months ago," the princess said and Regina could practically hear the smile in her voice.

"Yes, well this is just a simple reminder that his help is no longer needed and he can be on his way," she snarled out, angry that Snow still had a knowing smile on her face. The princess knew nothing. "Perhaps it would be best if we meet another time," she finally said to the princess, not really in the mood to deal with her right now.

"Of course," Snow said nodding. She brushed her hand along the golden tip, "You know," she said still smiling, "According to legend, whenever Cupid used a golden arrow it represented true love." She glanced at Regina, her smile widening and then walked out the door, leaving her standing there completely bewildered.

* * *

Regina walked rapidly down the hall, the arrows shoved under her arm. This has been a _terrible_ idea. After Snow's comment, there was no way she was giving these damn arrows to Robin Hood. People jumped out of her way as she stormed down the hall, out the castle door, down the path towards the stream. Robin would never know of this gift, of this lapse of judgement. She was almost to the stream when she heard a voice, "Good afternoon, your majesty."

She stopped dead and closed her eyes in mortification. She slowly turned around to face him. "Hood," she greeted him cautiously.

He was leaning against a tree regarding her with a small smile on his face. "You're a long way from the comfort of the castle," he said

"As are you. Do you have the valuables shoved in your quiver?" she asked, condescension in her voice.

"Only the good silver," he quipped. She rolled her eyes, causing him to chuckle. "What are those," he asked, indicating the arrows. She shifted her feet, the arrows jabbing softly in her side.

She glanced down at the arrows trying to come up with a plausible reason for her having them. Coming up short, she sighed and thrusted them towards him. "Here," she grumbled.

"What?" he asked softly, his face puzzled.

"For your help breaking into my castle," she said, finally looking him in the eye.

He took the arrows out of her hand still looking at her, his eyes twinkling with amusement slightly. He smiled, "Is this a joke?" he asked, looking around.

"This is no joke," she snarled, frustration bubbling up in her. "Either you accept the damn arrows or you don't."

His smile faded slowly as he realized she actually was giving him the arrows. He looked down at them, "Wow," he said quietly, "These are exquisite."

She felt her heart rate increase as his hand caressed the long edges of the arrows, his finger twirling around one of the golden tips. He took a step towards her, "This is too much," he finally said, "And completely not necessary. I had owed _you_ a debt, no payment was expected." His voice was calm and smooth, dancing around her ears like music. He took another step towards her, his stare intense. She was finding it very difficult to concentrate.

"Yes," she cleared her throat, "Well, you were sticking around for so long. I thought you needed a nudge….to _leave_." She didn't plan on saying that but she was finding it a bit unnerving having him stand so close, his scent invading every one of her senses.

Instead of getting upset at her words his smile grew, he slowly took one more step towards her, until the space between them was quite small. She fought the urge to step back not wanting to give him the satisfaction. She stood taller making sure to keep eye contact. "Leave?" he said quietly, his eyes dancing. "Is that what you would like Regina?" he asked. Her breath hitched at the use of her name, the way it sounded coming from his lips.

"Yes," she told him, she chided herself for not sounding very convincing.

"You are afraid?" His eyes watched her.

"Afraid?" she laughed without any humour. "You don't know me, my feelings," she growled.

"That is precisely the problem you have," he leaned in, she could feel his breath on her cheek, "I know you too well." Her stomach clenched at his words. He stepped away from her before she could comment. Her breathing was coming out fast and uneven. She took a couple of small breaths to try and calm her beating heart.

Robin flipped the arrows over in his hands, looking at them fondly, it was almost as if he was giving her some space. He finally glanced up at her, "Thank you for the arrows. They are much appreciated." He turned to walk away but stopped, turning back he said softly, "Roland and I are staying until the witch is taken care of. Protecting Roland is my main priority. I hope that you can understand that."

Regina nodded her head, "Protecting Roland is of utmost importance," she agreed.

Robin offered her a small smile, bowing his head he uttered, "Until we meet again my queen."

Regina watched as he retreated, feeling even more off kilter than before. Just who the hell was this man?

* * *

**If people are interested I may add scenes to this...like some interaction at Royal Ball thing!**

**Please let me know what you thought.**


	2. Birthday

**So, I needed to take a small break from A Sliver of Hope, apologies to those that wanted that updated. Hopefully soon. This is a one-shot, that was basically just a stream of consciousness. No outline, no plot really, so take that for what it's worth.**

**I wrote this for my girl Karola, who is one of my biggest supporters for ASOH. Happy Birthday (on Sunday)! I went with a birthday theme for this one-shot.**

**Not entirely sure when Regina's birthday is. Did some research and the interweb told me March 29th. (I have now been told it is Feb. 1st...Let's pretend EF weather is very warm in Feb...haha!)I didn't really place it in any specific time...only that it is several months (like 6 or 7?) after they returned to the Enchanted Forest.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Regina hated birthdays, particularly her own. She always dreaded the day, even when she was a child. In the beginning her father always attempted some half ass attempt to make it special and at the time she had appreciated it, accepted it because that was all she knew. Her mother would always give her some little token and then berate her in some fashion. Her life was a constant, _sit up straight, watch your mouth, act like a lady_. Cora wasn't always there for her birthdays, Regina remembered those years as some of the better ones. During those times her father would allow her to cross the boundaries Cora had set and she would explore the forest. One year he even attempted to make a cake for the occasion. It had been a disaster, one in which he fully paid for when her mother had arrived home. Yet it still remained one of her most cherished memories of her father, at the laughter they had shared that day. Regina closed her eyes, remorse rising in her at what she had ultimately done to her father. She really had loved him but her damn hatred and revenge against Snow had overpowered the love that she had felt for the man that had raised her.

It wasn't until she spent her birthday with Daniel that she had felt truly special. They had rode horses all afternoon and he had arranged a surprise picnic by the small waterfall they had found two properties over. He had provided all her favourite foods, they had sat under the stars cuddled together, making plans to escape, to start afresh. It wasn't long after that that her mother had ripped out his heart and crushed it. She vowed then to never celebrate another birthday again.

When Henry was growing up Regina made sure that they always did something unique and memorable to celebrate his birthday, his was the only birthday worth celebrating in her opinion. Henry would often ask her when her special day was but she always told him she didn't have one. That excuse didn't fly when he was older but he eventually stopped asking. The only person still alive who knew the actual date of her birthday was the princess she now sat next to, Snow White. A small group of them sat around eating a late lunch in the castle dining hall. It had been a long morning full of menial tasks of running a Kingdom. Listening to citizen's concerns and meeting with other monarch's regarding the whole _Zelena_ issue. What a pain in the ass that witch had turned out to be, her dear, annoying, bug of a sister. Regina wanted nothing more than to squash the green pest, but the Wicked Witch had disappeared and hadn't been seen for months….once again. Snow White had suggested earlier in the day that they should have a birthday dinner to celebrate Regina's _special_ day, but she had refused with a snarky comment and Snow had said no more on the subject. Regina just wanted to be left alone now until this wretched day was over.

She left the dining room just as soon as she was able, making her way down to her own room where she planned to spend the rest of her time. She closed the door and immediately got rid of the necklace she wore. She had forgotten how damn suffocating some of her Enchanted Forest outfits had been, she had forgotten how damn suffocating being _Queen_ had been. She loosened the belt around her waist, removing it as well, finally able to relax….somewhat. She sat down on her large wingback chair, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. _Peace and quiet at last_. Then came the knock on the door. Regina let out a low groan and readied herself to tell whoever was there to leave her the hell alone.

"Regina?" a soft voice echoed from the other side of the door. _Roland._ The young boy who always seemed to catch her when her guard was down. The boy's presence at the door put one part of herself at war with another part of her. She wanted to be left alone, especially on this day and she knew that if she just sat quiet long enough Roland would go away. It was a tactic she used often in the beginning with him when he came around. She would ignore his constant interruptions and decline his invitations to spend time with him, yet young Roland would not be deterred. The boy was stubborn much like his father. Roland had eventually worn her defenses down….too easily, with his lopsided grin, his floppy brown hair, his adorable dimples and his irresistible personality. His father was similar in many ways, he was constantly trying to wear her defenses down as well but with Robin she had succeeded in resisting….except when she hadn't. A shiver raced through her at the memories of the times her resolve had weakened around him, when her walls had come down….of the kisses they had shared.

Roland's voice rang out again, "Regina can I come in?" he asked. Regina weighed her options. It was very likely that the boy had come alone, he often did. There was a slight possibility that his father had accompanied him. Regina had been avoiding him since their kiss and subsequent argument last week when they had set out to retrieve some ingredients for a few of her enchantments and then had an unfortunate run in with a troll. The situation become quite tense and when they had finally defeated the troll, the two had ended up in a very…._steamy_ lip lock. Of course they had argued afterwards, Regina's walls immediately rising around her heart once more. What really had been pissing her off though was that Robin seemed to be avoiding her as well. Usually he was so persistent in trying to talk to her, to egg her on, to makeup after every argument that they had, which there had been many of. It was his utter lack of _trying_ that unnerved her. In the end, the delight that Roland often brought her won out and she opened the door to the young boy.

He smiled up at her, his dimples deepening and Regina found herself completely enchanted. She knelt down so she was eye level with him. "Hi Roland," she said softly, a small smile gracing her face.

"Hi Regina," he echoed. His hands were behind his back and he suddenly brought them out in front of him with a flourish. In his hands were a bundle of freshly cut flowers from the gardens. "Happy Birfday," he exclaimed excitedly. Regina knelt there stunned as the boy wrapped his arms around her in a hug. How did Roland know it was her birthday? _Damn that Snow White_. She heard movement behind and to the right of Roland. She looked up and found herself gazing at the face of Robin Hood. Their eyes locked in an intense look and for a moment Regina couldn't remember how to breath. Flashes of caressing hands, his lips on hers, and of breathless whispers threatened to overwhelm her. She took a deep breath pushing the memories deep within her.

"Regina," his soft baritone greeted her.

"Robin," she answered coolly, still not quite over being ignored for the past week.

Roland pulled back from Regina, handing her the flowers, giving her the distraction she needed so she didn't have to focus on the fluttering that was happening in her stomach due to the young boy's idiotic father. "I picked 'em all by myself," Roland told her proudly.

"You did?" Regina asked, "They are lovely," she told him, as she gently tapped her finger on his nose. "I have a vase in my room that they will fit in perfectly," she told him. She stood and walked into her room, Roland and Robin both following her.

Robin cleared his throat, he seemed a little unsure of himself, must have been from her icy greeting. _Good._ He started to speak as her back was turned, arranging the flowers in the vase that sat on her small table. "Roland insisted we pick flowers to give you as a gift for your birthday," he told her.

She turned to face him, "My…._birthday,_" she said the word in distaste, "is a private matter." She gave Robin a look that told him to mind his own business.

Robin let out a barely audible sigh, "My apologies," he began, "We'll leave you to your day. Come Roland," he beckoned his son. Regina felt some guilt at the look in Robin's eyes.

Roland turned to his father confused, "What?" he asked. "Papa, we have to take Regina on a birfday walk."

"Regina's busy," Robin said trying to usher his son out of the room.

"No she isn't. Right Regina?" The boy asked turning to look at her.

Regina was taken off guard by the question and was not fast enough coming up with an excuse, "Well….I….," she stuttered.

"See?" Roland told his father. "You have to come on the birfday walk, it's trishon," he explained, looking at Regina his small brown eyes pleading with her.

She glanced at Robin, "Trishon?" she asked for clarification.

Robin smiled slightly, "Tradition. Roland and I go every year for a nature walk on our birthdays."

Roland grabbed her hand pulling on it to get her attention, "Please," he begged. She wanted to say no, today was a day she always spent alone, but looking down at his puppy dog eyes….she was unable to resist. Would one little walk hurt her?

"Alright," she told him softly. Roland jumped up and down in excitement. "I'm gonna get my boots," he called out as he raced out of her room, leaving she and Robin alone.

"If you do not wish to go….," Robin started.

Regina cut him off, not daring to look at him, "It's fine," she said gruffly. Except she was realizing just how not fine it actually was. She was just now reaching the conclusion that not only was she going on a walk with Roland, she would be going with Robin as well.

"He can be a bit persistent when he wants something," Robin said.

"Yes. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," she sarcastically remarked, still not looking at him busying herself with the flowers Roland had given her.

"I am glad," Robin said, "For I wanted the same outcome." Regina turned to look at him surprised by his words. A tremble went through her as he looked her over hungrily, recollection of their passionate kiss once again invaded her memory. He had looked at her in a very similar way then as well. His eyes traveled up her finally landing on her eyes, "You are a bit overdressed for a nature walk," he told her, his voice heated. "We will meet you in the garden in twenty minutes," he said quickly before turning around and leaving her once again alone in her room, only this time breathless. What had she just gotten herself into?

* * *

When she arrived in the garden, Robin and Roland were having a wooden sword duel. The sight of Robin playing with his son set her heart a flutter. Agreeing to this walk had been a terrible mistake she decided. As she turned to leave Roland noticed her, "Regina," he called out, running over to her and grabbing her hand, "Are you ready?" _Too late._

"I am," she looked down at the beaming boy, she was as ready as she could be. Roland pulled her around the garden to show her just where all her flowers from the bouquet he had picked had come from. "Papa said we had to be sure to pick flowers just as pretty as you," Roland told her completely unaware of the explosion he had set off in her heart.

Regina's eyes flew to Robin, who looked a little taken aback by his son's honesty. "Ah….we….we should head out," he stumbled over his words, his eyes glancing everywhere but at her. And so they did, a tension now brewing between the two adults as Roland remained blissfully unaware as he skipped on ahead of them.

* * *

Surprisingly the walk so far had been pleasant despite the tension that had arisen in the garden between Regina and Robin. Roland had been an unstoppable talking machine and Regina had relished every moment of his babbling. He talked of different escapades he and Robin had experienced, only half of which Regina concluded were _real life_. The boy had an enviable imagination just like Henry had at that age. _Henry_. Regina tried not to think of her son but interacting with another child both comforted her and reminded her of the pain of not having Henry around. When she was with Roland she consistently tried to think only of the positives, of the joy and rejuvenation the young child had brought into her life but at times the heartache would cut through. Thankfully Roland's constant chattering had kept it so she and Robin did not have to interact much. Occasionally they would catch each other's eye, at first only stealing glances at the other before quickly turning away, each time never failing to set Regina's heart racing. As the walk prolonged, the looks became longer and more heated sending a flame of desire through her, which was exactly what she had not wanted to happen. The memory of Robin's hands wrapped around her was very vivid in her mind. She tried to think of anything _but_ Robin Hood as they continued which proved to be extremely difficult with the man only inches from her.

They came to a stream that Regina didn't really remember being there, but it had been a very long time since she traveled in these woods. There was a beautiful clearing on the other side of the stream that Roland was insisting was the perfect spot to make a fire, eat, and watch the stars come out, all a part of the traditional birthday walk. There was a slight hitch to their plan, there was no way to cross the stream

Robin walked down the stream a bit, "There is a log here," he stuck his leg out, putting his weight on the log testing it, "It seems sturdy enough. We can cross here," he told them.

"Are you out of your mind?" Regina exclaimed, looking at what Robin thought was cross-able terrain. "That _stick_ looks as if it would barely hold a butterfly. I can easily build us a bridge," she lifted her hands indicating her magic.

"Where is your sense of _adventure_ Regina?" he looked at her, his eyes wide and his hands moving wildly as he talked. "Life is about taking risks, being creative, experiencing _thrills_," his eyes zoned in on her as the word rolled off his tongue in a much too seductive voice.

Regina rolled her eyes at him in an attempt to mask the effect he once again had on her. "Oh I take plenty of risks," she told him, "...but I'm not foolish."

Robin grinned at her, then turned to look at his son, "Roland, do you want to have fun and be foolish with me or walk over a _boring_ bridge with Regina?"

Regina snorted in exasperation at his wording. "I want to be foolish," Roland called out laughing at his father.

Robin hopped on the log, wobbling slightly. Once straightened he looked up triumphantly at Regina, a cocky grin on his face. "See?" he said, spreading his hands out, "No magic required."

Regina could feel the corner of her mouth start to twitch upwards as Robin walked somewhat arrogantly along the log. Damn it….she was not going to smile at his conceitedness. He was almost to the other side when they heard a soft crack. Robin paused and then slowly took another step. Suddenly it was like a scene out of a sitcom, the log started to roll and Robin's feet treaded fast trying to stay balanced on top of it, but the log was too unstable and Regina watched as Robin fell backwards into the stream. She heard Roland gasp beside her and she immediately went forward ready to take action in case the idiot had hurt himself. It didn't take long and Robin burst through the surface of the water looking a little dazed. His eyes met hers, his face looking a little sheepish, his head bobbing in the water, and Regina felt a bubble of laughter start to rise in her. She tried to push it down. "Papa, you're all wet," Roland exclaimed beside her and she was unable to resist, the laugh poured out of her. Once her laughter started she was powerless to stop it. She laughed until tears were rolling down her cheeks, unable to speak. It was the first real laugh she had experienced since being back in the Enchanted Forest, hell since she was a teenager and it felt so freeing, a long held tension finally being released. Her laughter proved to be contagious as both Roland and Robin joined in.

Once she had calmed down, she looked at the man still in the water, a small smile remained on her face, "You fool," she softly exclaimed.

"This fool could use a hand," he said, reaching for her hand seeking help out of the water.

Without giving it much thought she went forward, grasping his hand to give him some assistance. Within seconds he was tugging her and she found herself falling. The cold water taking her breath away as she hit it. She instinctively held her breath as she dipped beneath the water's surface. Her mind cursed Robin as she pushed herself back to the top. The stream was shallow enough that she could stand with her head above the surface. Her hair hung across her face having come out somewhat of the style she had put it in. She pushed it out of her face and turned to look at Robin, sending him a cold glare, becoming even more angry at his laughing eyes.

"You ass….," her tirade faded as she saw Roland move out of the corner of her eye. "The only reason you are not an amphibian right now is because of your son standing over there," she snarled, her voice low. Her threat instilled no fear in Robin, his eyes still dancing as he wore a wicked grin.

He walked towards her in the water, his eyes never wavering away from hers, " I told you….life is about taking risks," he drawled.

She let out a low growl and using her hands she pushed against the surface, sending a wave of water towards him, hitting him square in the face. Robin let out a bellow of laughter.

It was only seconds after that when they heard a small voice shout, "Catch me Papa." They both turned to watch as Roland came running towards them, leaping into the water himself. Robin easily caught the boy, laughing in delight at his son joining them in the stream. Roland pushed himself off of Robin, swimming towards Regina. He seemed to be a very adept swimmer. His small hands grabbed onto Regina, "This is the best day ever," he exclaimed and despite being soaking wet in a stream on the one day of the year she annually hated, she couldn't quite disagree with him.

The three stayed in the stream for a while, swimming and splashing. Watching Roland move around like a tiny fish proved to be very enjoyable. Regina couldn't remember the last time she had swam in a stream, she had probably been only a few years older than Roland. If anyone were to come across the three of them now, any validity she had as a queen would be ruined but at that moment in time she found herself not caring, she was having fun. She had never wanted to be queen anyway.

Finally rumbling stomachs could not be ignored and the three made their way out of the stream. Regina watched as Robin climbed out and she couldn't help the way her heart picked up speed at the way his shirt clung to his back. He turned around to lift Roland out and she swallowed nervously at the sudden desire that flushed through her at seeing his shirt stick to him, clearly showing his well toned body. It did not help that she could remember exactly what it felt like to run her hands over his hard….strong...she closed her eyes briefly. _Pull yourself together Regina_, she chided herself. Once Roland was safely on the bank, Robin reached out a hand to assist her, "M'lady," he softly teased. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, thankful she didn't have on one of her oversized dresses. He gently pulled her out and once she stood on the bank she chanced a look at him but his eyes were elsewhere. On her chest specifically. An immediate thrill pooled between her thighs as his eyes seemed to hungrily devour her and she purposely stuck her chest out further. The movement seemed to break him out of his gaze, as he let out an awkward cough, avoiding her eyes, "Shall we eat?" he asked.

Roland yelled an affirmative yes and the three went about setting up a fire. The time flew by as they ate. Whatever Robin had made was very good, though she would never admit that to him. It wasn't long and Roland's eyes started to grow heavy, a yawn escaping his lips every couple of minutes. The boy eventually laid his head down in Regina's lap, surprising her. At first she didn't know how to react, didn't know what quite to do with her hands but her motherly instinct soon kicked in and her hand went to his head, threading her fingers tenderly through his hair. A soft smile spread on her face as Roland snuggled in deeper. She looked over at Robin, and her breath was nearly taken away at the sight she saw there. It was a look of longing that was entirely not sexual. A sexual longing she could handle, the look he was giving her now was much more intimate and much more frightening.

"We should get back," he quietly said, not breaking their gaze.

"Yes," she whispered in agreement, as her heart continued to hammer in her chest.

She used her magic to take them back to the castle. Roland was now fast asleep on his father's shoulder. The two adults stood staring at one another, neither making the move to part from the other. Regina was at a loss for words. She wanted to escape but she didn't want their time together to be over either. It had been a long time since she had felt this vulnerable and it scared the shit out of her. As the seconds ticked by the need to flee grew stronger in her. She swallowed nervously and quickly told Robin thank you for the day, turning to leave as fast as she could.

"Regina," he called out, a slight desperation in his voice causing her to pause. "Would you care to join me for a drink….once I put Roland down?" he asked, his words coming out less confident than she was used to whenever he spoke. There it was, the choice that had haunted her dreams for the last week ever since their fight against the troll, the passionate moment they had shared. Half of her longed to explore the confusing feelings she felt for Robin Hood, the possibilities that the future could hold if she just opened herself to them. The other half wanted to run, to push away this man that made her feel things that she didn't quite understand, to hide from the possibility of a new start….one she knew she didn't deserve.

"Meet me in my room when you are finished," she quickly breathed out as she rushed to her room before she could change her mind over the decision that she had made.

She made it to her room in record speed, her heart pounding. What in the hell was she thinking inviting Robin to her room like that. It made her appear desperate, it made her appear as if she _wanted_ him. _You do want him_, her mind betrayed her. She closed her eyes, resting her hands on her vanity table, taking deep breaths trying to calm the panic that was running rampant through her. She finally glanced up and gasped in horror at herself in the mirror. The little swim in the stream had wiped away all traces of makeup and her hair was a complete disaster. She quickly went to work trying her best to make herself look presentable pulling at the many clips holding her hair up, taking them out one by one. It didn't even occur to her to use magic.

She startled as a voice carried across the room, "A truer thing has never been said," she turned to see Robin watching her from the doorway, their eyes locking, "You really are the fairest in all the lands," he told her. She felt a heat rise to her cheeks at his words.

She cleared her throat, even more anxious than before, "A drink?" she asked in a rush, going to the decanters that lined a small table trying to busy herself, give herself time to adjust to Robin's presence.

"Please," he said. She poured two glasses and with a slightly shaky hand she handed him one. Their fingers brushed as he took the proffered glass and she felt a jolt of electricity fly through her at the brief contact. She didn't dare look at him. She took a large swallow from her drink and tried to relax as the liquid left a trail of warmth down her throat. After a few moments of silence Robin spoke, "I must confess," he said softly, "I had ulterior motives for wanting to join you for a drink." She looked at him then, her eyes wide, her breathing coming to a halt, what was his reason? He smiled nervously, "I have….I have brought you a gift," he told her.

Her face turned to one of puzzlement, "A gift?" she said slowly.

"Yes. When I was away this past week...," he started.

"When you were avoiding me," she heard herself interject, her eyes widening in surprise that she had said it out loud.

Robin also looked surprised, "I was not avoiding you. You were avoiding me…," he paused and seemed to take a breath, his face telling her he had made a decision to not pursue that topic of conversation at this time. Regina was relieved, knowing that it most likely would have led to an argument and she really did not want that now. He continued with his earlier topic, "When I was away this past week, I ran into an old….friend," he hesitated on the word friend and Regina knew that whoever he had met up with was not really a friend. "He had some items and I bought one that was of interest to me. One I thought would be of interest to you," he told her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small green stone, handing it to her.

"A mood stone?" she questioned as she held it in her hands, marveling at it, they were very rare.

"Yes," he answered. "I was told it would allow the holder of it to sense the feelings of someone….one time….in any realm. I thought perhaps you would be able to use it to find out how your Henry is doing."

Tears filled her eyes at the mention of her son and at the absolute thoughtfulness of the man who stood in front of her. Robin having mistaken her tears as being upset with him, stuttered out an apology, "My apologies Regina, I have overstepped my boundaries."

"No," she quickly reassured, shaking her head, "This...this is very generous. Thank you," she whispered.

She turned the stone over in her hand, desperately wanting to know how Henry was doing. If he was happy. She was also frightened, what if he wasn't happy? What if her sacrifice had been for nothing?

"I will give you some time," he said quietly, turning to leave.

"No," Regina called out, grabbing his hand with her own. "Please….I….I wish for you to stay," she said, her voice on the edge of pleading. She didn't think she could do this on her own. She wanted him to be with her.

He nodded his head and she led him over to a small sofa to sit, their hands never breaking their contact. Regina lifted her head to look at Robin, he squeezed her hand in silent support, giving her the courage she needed in that moment. She tightened her hand around the stone, closing her eyes, she cleared everything from her mind and thought only of Henry. She felt his aura almost immediately which gave her some comfort. She focused harder and felt a sudden blast of his feelings assault her. She opened her eyes, gasping.

"Regina, are you alright?" Robin asked, concern etching his face.

Breathless, Regina answered, "Yes," and then a small laugh erupted from deep within her, tears of joy forming in her eyes, "He's happy," she told Robin. An overwhelming sense of relief flooded her. As much as she missed Henry and always would, knowing for sure that he was indeed happy, that her sacrifice was not in vain lifted an incredible weight off of her shoulders.

Robin smiled softly at her, "I am glad," he said. Regina regarded Robin in awe. He had only found out today was her birthday, it had been during the last week that he had gotten the stone. The gift was not merely a birthday gift. This man had gone out of his way to get her something to give her comfort, Robin had allowed her a connection to the one person who mattered the world to her.

Instinct kicked in and Regina found herself leaning forward, pressing her lips against his. Shocked at first, it only took Robin a few seconds until he was responding, tugging her closer with their still joined hands. The kiss ended just as quickly as it began with Regina pulling back. She laid her forehead against his not wanting to move away from him but needing the time to get control of the multitude of emotions rushing through her. "Thank you," she whispered.

"I would do anything for you Regina," she heard him whisper in return.

Flabbergasted at his confession she pulled back to look at him, "Why?" she asked in wonderment. It was something she had always wanted to know. Why did he accompany her to break into her castle that first night back in the Enchanted Forest? Why did he risk his life to save hers that time Zelena had sent her men after them? Why did he continue to stick by her when all they ever did was argue? Why did he kiss her that night after the whole troll ordeal?

He lifted his hand to gently caress her face, "Is it not obvious?" he asked. "I _like_ you," he softly confided.

Regina felt her heart flutter at his admission but she just couldn't quite understand it. People didn't like her. "I'm the Evil Queen," she said it in a way that offered him a way out. A way to take back the words that he had just confessed.

His thumb lightly traced over her lips, "Not from where I am looking," he said. "I see a mother, a friend….a _woman_," his voice was low and seductive as he said the word woman, sending another thrill through her. Unable to resist and no longer wanting to, she pushed herself forward to press her lips against Robin's once more. His reaction was immediate this time, wrapping his arms around her. She pushed her tongue against his lips desperately wanting to have her tongue dueling with his. He granted her permission instantly, a soft moan escaping from him as her tongue took control. His hand moved from her waist, up her side, over the curve of her breast causing her to sigh into his mouth, and then moving on to tangle in her hair. She let out a small yelp as Robin suddenly grabbed her tightly, lifting her slightly, pushing her forward to lay her down on the sofa, his body now covering hers. He broke their kiss, his teeth gently scraping her lower lip as he pulled away from her slowly, the sensation causing her to let out a low moan. They laid there looking at one another, both out of breath, "Happy Birthday Regina," he whispered before moving his lips to her neck attacking it in the most exquisite way. As she laid there writhing in pleasure underneath Robin she couldn't help but think, maybe birthday's were not all that bad.

* * *

**I would love to hear what you thought! Leave a review if you would like!**


	3. Regina's Heart

**Wrote my take on Robin returning Regina's heart once it was retrieved from Zelena's clutches. (We BETTER get the OUAT version of this scene on Sunday or I will be very sad.) I posted an unedited version of this last night on tumblr. I fixed some things up for this, so this one is better!**

**Many people have written their own versions of this scene, any similarities of this to them is not intentional. This has been my head canon and I didn't have time until now to get it down (Was finishing ASOH).**

**Still do not own OUAT or anything in relation to it**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Robin gently slid his hand over the inner breast pocket of his jacket. He felt the steady rhythm of Regina's heart pulsate against his hand and sighed in relief. He had promised her he would get her heart back after it had been lost to Zelena on his watch and he had. He would feel a whole hell of a lot better once it was back in its rightful place, beating in Regina's chest. He trained his crossbow on the powerless Wicked Witch who walked in front of him, he was taking no chances. Protecting the precious cargo that was placed inside his pocket was his number one priority.

He watched as Regina opened the jail cell, Zelena passing by her, the witch doing her best to hold her head high in the face of defeat. Defeated by none other than the sister she thought had been powerless against her. Regina had proved her wrong. Robin's own heart swelled in pride. Watching Regina come to the realization that she was capable of using light magic, that she could make the right choices...watching her believe in herself, it had been a magnificent sight to behold.

Regina came to stand in front of him, releasing a shaky sigh. "Are you alright?" he asked her quietly so Zelena would not over hear.

She offered him a small smile, "I will be," she told him. She glanced back at Zelena sitting in the cell, the once over confident witch reduced to staring at a wall, wrapped in a blanket as if she were a small child. If Robin had not seen the destruction she had caused first hand, it would have been hard for him to believe that this woman wrecked havoc and ruined many lives over the course of this last year. "I am going to stay for a bit…," she cleared her throat nervously, still a little unsure of herself, "Talk to my…._sister_," the word came out of her mouth sounding foreign.

Robin took a hold of her hand and squeezed it in an attempt to offer her some comfort. He had no clue what she must be feeling but he hoped that she would tell him eventually. He wanted to know her every worry, her every fear, he wanted to be there for her, to support her. He just hoped she would let him in. They hadn't had much time to interact since their memories had returned. The Regina that he had his arms wrapped around last night and this morning had been much more receptive to him than the Regina in the Enchanted Forest had been the last couple of months they had resided there. From her demeanor and the way she gripped his hand he felt that it was the former of the two that was with him now.

"I will wait outside for you," he said, not wanting to leave her alone with the witch. Even though he knew Zelena had no power left within her, he wasn't going to risk Regina's safety.

She grasped his hand tighter, "No," she said quickly, "Go check on Roland," she told him when his face looked taken back by her urgency. "Please," she added, slightly desperate. It was quite clear that she was worried about his son which made his heart jump in the most pleasant way. Regina always, even in the Enchanted Forest, ensured that Roland's safety was a prime concern. It was one of her qualities that he had, and continued to, admire greatly.

He nodded his head in agreement.

Remembering the treasure that he held, he went to reach for her heart. "Your heart," he said. Ready to give it back to her, to fulfill the promise that he had made. As his hand wrapped around it, being mindful to take extra care, he felt Regina's hand fall over his.

"Not yet," she whispered. He looked at her, confusion on his face.

"Regina?" he questioned.

She swallowed clearly still anxious. "I need you to keep it for a little while longer. I...I ...need to have a clear head when I speak to her," she indicated Zelena behind her.

"You trust me with it still?" he asked in awe. He still felt such guilt having lost it before. He didn't want to let Regina down once again.

"I have no reason not to," she told him, her other hand coming up to trace a line down his cheek with her finger sending a shiver throughout his entire body.

He glanced down at their joints hands, both cradling Regina's heart that was literally placed next to his. Their two hearts beating in one rhythm together. The sensation of feeling them beat together along with Regina's soft hand covering his almost overwhelmed him in its intensity.

He chanced a look at Regina and could see tears in her eyes, a look of pure wonder on her face. She had felt it as well.

* * *

Regina grew more nervous as she neared the forest clearing where she knew Robin would be. After placing Zelena's amulet in her vault she had considered checking in on the Charming's but her soul had cried out to see Robin. It was a cry she could not ignore.

He was crouched down by the fire just as he had been the last time she had seeked him out. The time that she had thrown caution to the wind and took the risk that she had never been able to before. It had been a risk that had paid off wonderfully. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so incredibly enamored with a man before. _Daniel_, her mind screamed at her. Her breath hitched as she caught sight of the tattoo on Robin's wrist in the distance, the fire casting a light on it, illuminating it as if to remind her of its significance. Its significance was not something she could easily forget.

As she stood at the edge of the tree line she felt afraid. What if having her heart returned caused her to run again? She had taken more chances without her heart in the last 24 hours than she had with a heart in the last several years. That fact was not lost on her. Her heart had wanted to change, to love instead of hate, but fear always seemed to grab a hold of her, fear always made her doubt herself.

She took a deep breath, she was through with fear ruling her life. Henry had given her that push to show her how important believing in yourself was. She _could_ be the hero she wanted to be. She looked once more at the man who held her heart, she _could_ love again. She took a step forward, trembling slightly. The first step was always the hardest. She paused for only a moment focusing on the man in front of her, allowing her soul to lead her the rest of the way to him.

Robin looked up when he heard the snapping of a twig. His heart picked up speed when he saw Regina coming towards him with a look of pure determination on her face. He stood immediately meeting her half way, "Regina," he breathed, her name came off his lips like a prayer much to his dismay. He worked at keeping his voice neutral. "I didn't know if I should expect you tonight," he said softly. His hands ached to reach for her. She looked slightly apprehensive, he didn't want to startle her with any unwanted advances. With their memories still freshly returned, remembrance of her barbs, her rejection of him skirted the edges of his mind.

"I….I needed to see you," she confessed.

He tried to keep his heart from reacting with joy at her words. He still held her heart, perhaps that was all she had wanted.

"For your heart?" He hadn't meant it to come out like a question.

She looked at him, her gaze intense, many emotions crossing her features. She had never looked more beautiful to him.

"No," she whispered, "For yours."

Her words pushed him forward as he wrapped his arms around her. She pulled him closer with her own, tightening her hold on him. She buried her head into his neck and he could feel her breathing him in. This was the first time since their memories had returned, since Zelena had been defeated that they were truly alone. Robin took comfort in knowing that she had come to him still even after everything. He wanted to be someone she could turn to in times of triumph and in times of sorrow. He imagined that this time, it was a little of both.

He heard Regina let out a tiny gasp and he pulled back quickly. Her heart was still in his jacket. What a fool he had been to forget momentarily, it could have been crushed. "Your heart," he exclaimed. "My apologies….I was not thinking with a clear head. Did I hurt you?" he asked, his voice urgent.

Regina let out a small laugh at his anxiety. "No, I'm fine," she assured him. "Having my heart close once again was a little….," she cleared her throat, "overwhelming," she finished softly.

Robin gently took it out of his pocket, the heart pulsated in his hand and Regina swore that it was a little brighter than it had been before. She watched as it seemed to beat a little faster at that thought. Even outside of her, her heart still reacted to what she was feeling. Robin carefully placed her heart in her hand and she looked at in awe. She had truly felt that she would never see it again. That was one of many things she was glad to be wrong about.

"Regina, are you alright?" she heard Robin whisper, his hand caressing her cheek.

"Yes," she answered back in a whisper of her own, she smiled at him, tears once again threatening to spill.

She grabbed his hand and placed it over her own. His eyes widened at what she was proposing. "Help me?" she asked, seeking his permission. She wasn't quite sure what to expect having gone without her heart for so long.

He nodded his head and gripped her waist with his free hand, anchoring her. She could feel her heart pulsate strongly in her hands at his touch, he was her lifeline. Her eyes remained on his as she guided his hand with both of hers. She let out a gasp as their hands pushed through her chest placing her heart back in its rightful place.

A powerful sensation, more intense than she had ever felt before surged through her body. Her heart working overtime to catch up, every experience and every emotion she had felt over these last few days resonated with her deeper. It was as if everything had been slightly adjusted becoming much more in focus. _Henry…..Robin_. Her gaze never left his, she could see the fear and the wonderment reflect in his eyes at the process of returning her heart. Never had she experienced anything so intimate with another person before.

As their hands pulled out of her chest she felt herself grow physically weaker, the rush she had just experienced completely exhausting her. Robin lowered her to the ground slowly, "Regina?" he questioned, his eyes afraid.

She reached out a trembling hand to touch his cheek, to reassure him that she would be alright. He leaned down placing his forehead against hers, moving his body so he sat beside her. She curled in closer to him, needing to feel him next to her. They stayed like that for several moments, finding comfort in one another.

* * *

It was Regina who spoke first, "God, you were so exasperating in the Enchanted Forest," she said, her hand lightly running up his chest. Her touch softening the words that she said.

Robin chuckled softly, "You were as stubborn as hell," he muttered, his hand playing with her hair, twirling the soft tresses around his finger. It had been something he had longed to do on a daily basis in their time together back in the Enchanted Forest. He couldn't quite believe that he was able to do so now.

Regina pulled back slightly to look at him, her eyes wide, "Me?...You worked overtime to push my every button," she exclaimed.

"You always were so incredibly attractive when you got all riled up. You had a little vein here," he said brushing against her temple, "that would pop out when you were particularly upset." He grinned as her hand came out to hit his shoulder. "Yes, that's the one," he laughed leaning into brush a light kiss against it. He heard her hum quietly as his lips touched her skin and very quickly a tension settled in the air between them.

He pulled back slowly, their eyes locking and Robin felt an intense desire to kiss her. They hadn't kissed since the curse had been broken, since their memories had been returned, since Regina once again had her heart. He would wait for her to make the first move, knowing that she must be struggling with the feelings her newly returned heart had ignited in her. His own heart raced as he watched her, her eyes searching his, looking deep within his soul it seemed. He tried his best to push everything he felt for her to the surface, to allow her to see just how deeply he cared for her.

Regina felt her heart pick up speed as she searched Robin, looking into his eyes for only answers he could give. She wasn't sure if it was because she had been without her heart for so long or if it was because what she felt for Robin was so strong, perhaps both, but it felt like her heart might literally explode in her chest. Every sense was competing with the other. The feel of their legs touching as they sat side by side,the scent of him….of the damn forest invading her, the sound of his heavy breathing, the look in his eye that read that he wanted her. And suddenly it become clear, every moment they had shared had been leading up to this. How fitting it was for them to be in the same spot where they had shared their first kiss in Storybrooke. The place where she had taken that leap of faith. The forest was where she and Robin had first met, and it was where she had emotionally opened herself up to him, both here and in the Enchanted Forest. Just as she did the previous night, she pushed aside every fear, every doubt and thrust herself towards him.

Their lips met in a certain desperation, a particular desire woven in that their previous kisses had not contained. Memories of passionately arguing with one another, of heated moments in the Enchanted Forest mixed with the newfound relationship that they had here in Storybrooke added a new sensual element to the kiss. Regina's teeth pulled on Robin's bottom lip desperately seeking permission to enter. Robin's mouth opened immediately , their tongues crashing together in a duel that seemed familiar but at the same time was so incredibly new. Robin moaned as Regina's hand slide under his shirt. His muscles hard and smooth against her hand. She let out a whimper as his lips pulled away from hers but it turned into a soft moan as his lips landed on her neck instead. She tilted her head, her hands still under his shirt pulling him closer, encouraging him. Finally, missing his lips on hers she pulled her hands out of his shirt, gripped his head and forced his lips back to hers. He came willingly. Their lips meeting once more in a heated kiss, knocking the breath right out of them both. The need for air finally became too much and they broke apart, Robin's hands cradling Regina's head so delicately, the look in his eyes so full of adoration it made Regina want to cry out in exhilaration.

"Wow," Robin hummed quietly. "That was….incredible."

Regina smiled, "I told you to wait until I had my heart back."

"That you did," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her again, this time soft and slow. As their foreheads met when the kiss ended, Robin's nose nuzzled against her temple. "Do you want to stay here the night?" his voice rumbled in her ear.

"Yes," she answered, "But I can't….not tonight," she said pulling back to look at him, her hand lightly tracing over his dimple. "There is one more person I need to see tonight."

Robin nodded his head in understanding, he knew exactly who she meant. Henry.

"Another time," she said.

"I look forward to it," he told her, his nose bumping hers lightly and she felt another wave of emotions hit her. For the first time she anticipated the future, that was something she hadn't experienced before, or at least she hadn't since Daniel.

He stood offering her his hand, helping her to her feet. Their hands remained connected as he walked her to her car that sat on the outer edge of the forest. As they reached the driver's side, Regina wrapped her arms around Robin in a tight embrace, "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" he asked.

"For believing in me," she told him.

"I have always believed in you Regina," he told her simply. As she gazed up at him she knew the words he spoke were true. Even when she continuously pushed him away in the Enchanted Forest he still supported her, protected her, cared for her. She kissed him again, pouring every emotion she felt into it. She was ready to grab this second chance life had granted her, she was ready to live again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you thought. **


End file.
